twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarabella Black
Born on December 31, 2029, Sarabella Emmalie A.J Clearwater, 'nicknamed "'Sara", is one of the resident human/vampire/shape-shifter hybrids of the Olympic coven. She is the daughter of Seth Clearwater and Renesmee Cullen and the imprintee of Gabriel Call. She has an older brother named Harry Clearwater II. Sarabella's maternal grandparents are Edward and Bella Swan, while on the paternal side, they are Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater. Her biological paternal great grandparents are Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, and on the maternal side her great-grandparents are Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer. Leah Clearwater. Sarabella is also the adoptive great-granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive great-niece of Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Alice and Emmett Cullen. Sarabella phases into a wolf for the first time at the age of five. This was because she had the shape-shifter genes and was surrounded by vampires since her birth, and so her nature compelled her to change. Being the imprintee of a shape-shifter, while also having the genes of a shape-shifter herself, was also what made Sarabella phase despite her young age. Sarabella is considered to be Seth and Renesmee's "angel", because it was a struggle to keep her and her mother alive during the pregnancy. Sarabella is very charming and people immediately take to her. She has the ability to sense and control the fear of other people and to break through their mental defences, much like her mother. Renesmee initially gets angry when she finds out that Gabriel has imprinted on Sarabella, much like Bella was angry with Seth. However, Renesmee eventually comes to see that Gabriel truly cares for Sarabella and that he is perfect for her. The Volturi send Felix and Demetri to check up the Cullens, and to see how much Renesmee has grown and developed over the years. Felix and Demetri find out about Sarabella and E.J and they inform the Volturi. The Volturi reach Forks intent on killing Sarabella and E.J as well as seeking revenge from their previous confrontation. However, the Cullen family members once again gather witnesses from around the world to protect Sarabella and E.J. This time, the Cullens manage to gather even more vampires and shape-shifters than before. Some of their witnesses were even once the Volturi's from the confrontation Dimitri Belikov and Sydney sage get with jacob's pack as do Tamal julien alima roosus salim noel Alissa kaiser eris. The Cullens and their witnesses end up greatly outnumbering the Volturi, and they manage to prove that Sarabella and E.J are just like Renesmee and are not a threat. Rather reluctantly, and rather humiliated, the Volturi leave and the Cullens are left in peace once again. Even though Sarabella does not posses a natural immunity to the mental powers of vampires like her grandmother does, it is difficult for vampires to use their mental powers on her, though their powers will still have an affect on her. Biography 'Before birth' Renesmee realizes that she is pregnant again five years after the birth of her and Seth's son, E.J. Renesmee is happy to find out that she will be having another child, but Carlisle tells her that due to the fact that she is half-vampire, and her pregnancy with E.J put a strain on her body, it is possible she will not make it through the pregnancy because her body will give out on her before she has a chance to deliver, which will effectively kill her and the baby as well. When Seth finds this out, he is upset because he wants to have another child, but he also doesn't want Renesmee to die. Putting Renesmee's life first, Seth tries to get her to abort the baby before the situation gets critical. However, Renesmee doesn't want to and stands by her decision to have the baby, just like her mother did when she was pregnant with her. Getting frustrated and desperate, Seth asks Gabriel to try and convince her. However, Gabriel is not successful at attempting to get convince Renesmee to abort the baby. Instead, he and Renesmee begin to feel drawn to one another. The Cullen family once again becomes divided over what to do. Sarabella is determined to carry the child, and so she enlists the help of her mother and Rosalie as bodyguards, with the support of both Emmett Rosemarie Hathaway and Jacob Black Esme Lissa Dragomir Call and Embry Call Leah Clearwater&Mason Ashwood On the other hand, Edward - fearing for the life of his only daughter - as well as Carlisle, Seth, Alice and Jasper,Gabriel want Renesmee to abort the baby to save her life. However, they are not able to do anything because Carlisle does not want to disagree with Esme. And E.J, while only being sixteen years old, completely understands the situation and he respects his mother's decision, even if he wants her to live. He also wants to be able to have a little sister. Due to the fact that Seth cannot convince Renesmee to abort the baby, he - along with Carlisle and Edward - try to do everything that they can to make sure that Renesmee will make it to the end of the pregnancy and live. However, they find it extremley difficult to keep up with the sickness that the pregnancy is causing Renesmee. The baby is growing at a faster rate than E.J - he was more shaper-shifter than vampire, but was still very strong and fast-growing - and Carlisle isn't able to do any ultrasounds to determine whether the baby will be more vampire or shape-shifter because of the hard and thick amniotic sac, which E.J had as well. The baby is very strong, but also not as strong as Renesmee was when she was in Bella's womb. Also, the baby moves around a lot, which causes excruciating pain for Renesmee, and occasionally breaks a few of her ribs, though nothing as serious as Bella's broken ribs. Renesmee, however, isn't the only one suffering throughout the pregnancy; Jacob see Seth is suffering much like Edward did throughout Bella's pregnancy. As the pregnancy nears its completion, Renesmee and Gabriel cannot stand to be separated from one another, and when they are separated, they both feel physically uncomfortable. Gabriel pay no mind by this he alredy feels like he has to be with Renesmee at all times to protect her and love her. Gabriel and Renesmee's closeness really annoys Seth, but he doesn't say anything about it because he is worried about worsening Renesmee's condidtion. When Edward is finally able to hear the thoughts of the baby - like he had been able to do with Renesmee and E.J - he finds out that the baby doesn't like it when Gabriel leaves. Adrian and rebecca keep guard over the Cullens killing Strigois who Renesmee is convinced the baby is going to be a girl because she's already had a boy. She decides to name the baby "Sarabella Emmalie A.J" and refuses to think of a boy's name because she is sure of the gender. The pregnancy continues at its rapid progression, and Renesmee goes into labor earlier than expected when the placenta detaches suddenly. Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, and Rosalie quickly peform an emergancy C-section - they prepared for the worst - and eventually, Carlisle has to use his teeth to bite through the hard amniotic sac. Renesmee is injured during the delivery due to the baby's violent thrashing. She loses a lot of blood, breaks several of her ribs, as well as her pelvis. After delivering the baby, Carlisle declares that the baby is a girl and names her Sarabella. He also notices that Sarabella - much like E.J - was born in a half-state between human form and wolf form, having little wolf ears, a tail, and sharp claws. As Renesmee holds her, Sarabella's vampire heritage becomes apparent when she bites Renesmee, showing her inherited sharp teeth and a thirst for blood. When Renesmee loses consciousness due to her injuries, Carlisle takes Sarabella and hands her over to Rosalie and he quickly peforms an emergancy operation on Renesmee to save her life. Renesmee's vampire heritage proves strong enough and she manages to heal and recover from the painful delivery. After birth Gabe Black, glad to know that Renesmee has survived the delivery of the baby, comes to visit her while she is recovering. However, he imprints on Sarabella the moment he looks into her eyes. Gabe realizes right away that the only reason he was so drawn to Renesmee - during the pregnancy and even before - was because he was always waiting for Sarabella to be born. Jacob see Seth annoyed with Gabe imprinting but he quickly gets over it because he was once in a similar situation with Renesmee when she was born and understands what Gabe will have to go through. Seth decides not to tell Renesmee about Gabe imprinting on Sarabella; he wants Renesmee to be fully healed and not exhausted, as well as lucid on morphine, when she finds out about Gabe imprinting on their daughter. After Renesmee's recovering and bedrest are complete, she is finally able to properly meet Sarabella face-to-face. Renesmee is surprised at how taken everyone is with Sarabella, even more so than they were taken with her when she was a baby, and even E.J. She is also glad to see that Sarabella doesn't grow as fast as she did. When Renesmee finds out about Gabe's imprinting on her child, she angrily confronts him. Gabe explains that everything was always about Sarabella - even long before she was born - and that he had always been waiting for her from the moment that Renesmee was born. Renesmee calms down long enough for Jacob to explain how his son imprinting was like his and that all he wants is for Sarabella to be happy. Though Renesmee is still angry with Gabe, she decides not to do anything about his imprinting. Etymology Sarabella's name derives from an amalgamation of the names of Renesmee mother, Bella, and her deceased mother-in-law, Sarah. Her first middle name, "Emmalie", is a portmanteau of Renesmee's adoptive uncle, Emmett, and Rosalie, Renesmee's adoptive aunt. Her second middle name, "A.J", are the initials of Alice and Jasper, Renesmee's adoptive aunt and uncle. Her full name is Sarabella Emmalie A.J Black. Seth Clearwater shortens Sarabella's name and gives her various nicknames, however, the most used one is "Sara". Category:Hybrid Type Category:Cullen family Category:Black Family Category:Females